


iLove You Both

by Something9470



Series: iLove You Trilogy [2]
Category: iCarly
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cam - Freeform, Cameddie, Creddiam, Creddie, Creseddie, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Heterosexual Sex, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oneshot, Seddarly, Seddie - Freeform, Seddily, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something9470/pseuds/Something9470
Summary: Freddie walks in Carly's bedroom to see something unexpected from Carly and Sam. Takes place right after the episode, "iLove You".
Relationships: Freddie Benson & Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson/Carly Shay, Freddie Benson/Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson/Sam Puckett/Carly Shay, Sam Puckett & Carly Shay, Sam Puckett/Carly Shay
Series: iLove You Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941832
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	iLove You Both

_Freddie and Sam were entering the elevator together. Sam hit the button to the ground floor as the door closed down on them. Earlier, they overheard a conversation between Carly and her brother and his brother's babysitter, who was currently his girlfriend. They remembered hearing something about the two not having a "normal" relationship, which affected both Sam and Freddie. The elevator staring going down as the two stood close together, but not touching one another._

_As the elevator was going down, Sam hit the emergency stop button on the elevator panel to stop the elevator before going back to leaning against the wall. Freddie didn't seem to mind, as he stood still._

_"...So..." Said Sam._

_Both of them started looking at each other._

_"She wasn't talking about us," Freddie reassured._

_"...I know..." Said Sam. "...But...you think maybe...you and I are taking some connection we have and-"_

_"Trying to, force it into a boyfriend/girlfriend thing?" Freddie asked._

_"...Yeah..." Said Sam._

_"Well, I mean..." Said Freddie, sighing right after. "I dunno...it's like...after all the years of us being, like, at each others' throats...and you, kissing me...that night in school. It was pretty...intense."_

_Sam scoffed at Freddie._

_"Hey, it put me in a mental hospital." Said Sam._

_There were a couple of seconds of silence before Sam started to speak again._

_"So...the kiss was...just...intense?" Asked Sam._

_"...And fun..." Freddie answered._

_"Yeah, I just..." Said Sam. "...I just don't know if you and me really 'click'...that way."_

_"Yeah." Said Freddie. "But...I don't know, maybe one day, if...you get a little more normal..."_

_"...Or you get a little more abnormal..." Said Sam._

_Both Sam and Freddie stayed silent again._

_"So did we just break up?" Asked Sam._

_"Feels like it." Said Freddie._

_If dramatic music wasn't playing for some reason, it should be now._

_"But...it was...mutual, right?" Freddie asked._

_"Yeah," Sam answered. "But I'm still gonna tell people I dumped your butt and broke your nerdy little heart."_

_Freddie smiled at Sam._

_"Fair enough." Said Freddie._

_After another few seconds of silence..._

_"Oh well." Said Sam, as she walked over and pressed the emergency stop button again._

_After a silent elevator ride down, The elevator stopped and its door opened up. Sam walked out the elevator first, while Freddie stood still inside. As Sam began to walk away..._

_"I love you," Freddie stated._

_Sam stopped, as Freddie approached her. She turned to face him with a smile on her face._

_"I love you too." Said Sam._

_Both teenagers stood still facing each other until Sam walked closer to Freddie. She put her hands on his shoulders, as she felt Freddie's hands on her hips. Sam tilted her head and leaned in, as they shared possibly their last kiss with each other. it wasn't as intense, but still pretty fun. After a few seconds, they broke their kiss._

_As the two held each other, Freddie reached into his pocket to pull out his phone._

_It's only ten-thirty." Said Freddie._

_"Wanna break up at midnight?" Asked Sam._

_"That works." Said Freddie._

_"Okay." Said Sam._

_Both Sam and Freddie walked back into the elevator. Sam pressed the button to go to Carly and Freddie's floor. They shared another kiss, as the door closed on them and started to go up._

* * *

It was now about a couple of minutes until midnight. Carly and Spencer, who was still in his footed pajamas, watching the last part of the scary movie they were watching the previous day along with Gibby, Jenna, and a goose. After one last jump scare, the credits rolled. Carly and her brother sighed in relief, as the movie was finally over. Spencer held onto his sister tight, as he paused the movie and turned the TV off."

"Woo, that was a terrifying movie." Said Spencer.

"I'll say." Said Carly. "You can let me go now."

Spencer did just that, standing up to his feet right after.

"Alright kiddo." Said Spencer. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"In those?" Carly asked, mentioned his PJ's.

"They're still comfortable." Said Spencer.

"My god." Said Carly, rolling her eyes at him. "You're such a man-child."

"Yeah, but you love me for it." Said Spencer.

Spencer held his arms out, as Carly stood up and walked towards her brother for a hug.

"Goodnight." Said Carly.

"Goodnight Kiddo." Said Spencer.

After their hug, Spencer walked towards his bedroom. Carly proceeded to walk towards upstairs, but as she heard Spencer's door close, she then heard someone knocking on her front door. Feeling confused, Carly slowly approached her door. She heard knocking again, as she proceeded to walk faster. Once she arrived at the door, she then opened and noticed Sam right outside her home.

Sam still wore her white and red and green tank top and black jeans, as she looked up at Carly, who still wore her head blouse and black leggings.

"Sam?" Carly said.

"Hey, Carls." Said Sam. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course." Said Carly, stepping away from being in front of Sam.

Sam walked into the Shay apartment, as Carly closed the door behind them.

"What's up?" Asked Carly. "I thought you were staying at Freddie's tonight."

"Yeah, well...that's not happening." Said Sam.

"Huh?" Carly questioned, as Sam proceeded to sit down on the couch.

"Well...Freddie and I..." Said Sam. "...we..."

Carly proceeded to sit down next to Sam, not taking her eyes off of her.

"What's going on between you two?" Asked Carly.

"...We broke up." Sam answered.

"What? Why?" Carly asked.

"Well..." Said Sam. "We thought after all these years...us fighting one another...it felt weird that we tried to make us a boyfriend/girlfriend thing."

"Oh." Said Carly.

"We overheard your conversation with Spencer." Said Sam. "Then we talked in the elevator and...here we are now."

"Oh, man." Said Carly.

She covered her face with her hands, as she started to feel guilty. After a few seconds, she looked back at Sam.

"Sam, I only meant that towards Spencer and his...babysitter/girlfriend/I have no idea." Said Carly. "I...I didn't mean that towards you and Freddie."

"Carly, it's not your fault we broke up." Said Sam, patting Carly on her shoulder. "If anything, it made us understand that this was maybe just a phase in our lives. Like remember a few years ago that you were 'in love' with Freddie just because he saved your life."

"Yeah..." Said Carly. "...I guess I see what you mean. I'm sorry you two couldn't work things out."

"It's okay, Carly." Said Sam. "After we broke up, Freddie's mom kicked me out of their house, so is it cool if I sleep here tonight?"

"Yeah sure." Said Carly. "Let's go upstairs."

"Cool." Said Sam.

Both girls then proceeded to stand up and walk upstairs side by side to Carly's bedroom. Once they both got in, Carly sat down on her ice cream sandwich bench, while Sam laid down on Carly's couch, her head being the closest thing to Carly.

"So, if you and Freddie are not a couple anymore, are you going to back to teasing him? Or are you still gonna be mean to Gibby?" Carly asked her.

"Maybe a little bit of both." Sam said.

"Don't go too far now." Said Carly. "I don't wanna yell at you again."

"I won't...hopefully." Said Sam.

"So, are you gonna try to find someone else to date or what?" Carly asked.

"I don't know." Sam said. "I don't really think I'm crushing on many guys as you are."

"Oh stop." Said Carly. "But come on, there's gotta be at least one person on your mind."

Carly got off of her bench and walked towards the couch Sam was on. Sam sat up, allowing Carly to sit next to her.

"Well..." Said Sam. "...I guess there's one person on my mind."

"Ooh, tell me." Said Carly. "Who is he? What's he like?"

"Um...it's not a he." Said Sam.

"Oh..." Said Carly. "...you like girls now?"

"Sorry?" Sam apologized.

"No, I'm not mad." Said Carly. "I just didn't expect...well what's she like? Do I know her?"

"Well, I think you do." Said Sam. "She's...smart..."

"Uh-huh." Said Carly, paying close attention to Sam.

"She's...pretty..." Said Sam. "She gets good grades in our school, she's kind, easygoing, kind of naive at some times, but she cares for people and wants what's best for people."

"She sounds nice." Said Carly, as she turned her attention towards the boats in her table. "Is she friends with you?"

"Yeah, actually." Said Sam. "Um, I didn't think that she and I could be friends, but I like how she's able to tolerate me. Doesn't think that I'm some sorta freak or something."

"Yeah, lots of people do think that, no offense." Said Carly. "Well if you like her so much, why not try to ask her out?"

"'Cause maybe she doesn't like girls." Said Sam. "I haven't asked her that, but she's been dating lots of guys, so I'm assuming she's straight. And even if I try to ask her out, there's one boy who, I still believe, crushes on her."

"Aw, I'm sorry." Said Carly. "Is she single right now?"

"Yeah." Said Sam.

"Maybe I could try to help you a little bit." Said Carly.

"How so?" Asked Sam.

"Maybe I can get this boy off your hands by asking him out." Said Carly. "I'm still trying to get a boyfriend, so I go get myself this boy, and that hopefully leaves you an opportunity to ask her out."

"I don't know." Said Sam.

"Come on, it's worth a try." Said Carly. "So who's the boy?"

"It's, um..." Said Sam. "It's...Freddie."

Carly stopped playing with her boats as she sat up straight.

"Sam?" Asked Carly. "Sam, do you-"

As Carly turned towards Sam, she suddenly felt Sam's lips pressed against hers. She sat there with her eyes widened as she then felt Sam's hand on her shoulder. Their kiss felt intense, both girls not moving away from each other. After a few seconds, Carly started to kiss back at Sam. As her eyes closed, Sam broke their kiss and leaned back.

Carly opened her eyes and stared at Sam, who looked down at her boats in her table. She felt confused, processing what occurred in the last few seconds. Both girls' lips were still parted as they still looked at each other, not saying a word. Carly moved one of her hands up to her mouth to wipe her lips with her palm.

"Sam, I-" Said Carly.

"I like you, okay?" Said Sam, now looking at Carly. "I've got to hang out with you so much, and as we got older, I noticed how pretty and attractive you looked. I understood why Freddie had a crush on you, I could now see why, and...I was so jealous of how many times I saw you with another guy, that I couldn't take my chance. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship, but...I just needed you to know that I like-"

Sam stopped talking, as she felt Carly peck her lips. Sam couldn't react in time, as Carly leaned back before Sam could pucker her lips. Both girls then proceeded to stare at each other.

"...And you kissed me." Said Sam.

"Um...I didn't think I was ever gonna say this, but..." Said Carly. "After Steven, I thought I should stop trying to date boys. I...I thought of girls who I could possibly be in a relationship, and...I thought of you."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Said Carly. "At school when we worked on our projects, I thought I probably shouldn't wait any longer and...take my chance, but I figured you liked Brad, but then I saw you kiss Freddie, then you told me you liked him at the mental hospital, and...I figured that if being with Freddie makes you happy, then...then I'd do my best to keep you two as a couple.

"...Wow, Carls." Said Sam.

"Yeah." Said Carly. "But I swear when I tell you, I did not mean for you two to break up over what I said."

"I told you it wasn't our fault." Said Sam.

"You sure?" Asked Carly.

"I promise." Said Sam. "I'm not mad at you. And I'm sure Freddie isn't mad at you either."

"...Okay." Said Carly.

Both girls still looked at one another, now not saying a word. Carly rubbed her lips together, while Sam did the same, still tasting each other after their kisses.

"So..." Said Carly. "...What happens now?"

Sam looked towards Carly's bed and then looked bat at Carly while smirking at her. Carly noticed that Sam looked elsewhere and turned her head to look where she looked, which was her bed. Carly smiled as she looked back at Sam.

"Give me some sugar." Said Sam, her arms stretched outwards.

Carly giggled, as she watched Sam lean back while she crawled towards her. She felt Sam's hands touch her hips as she straddled on top of Sam. Carly wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, as she tilted her head and leaned in. Both girls' eyes closed shut as they were locked in an intense and passionate kiss. After a few seconds, Sam picked up Carly, got off of the couch, and then carried her towards Carly's bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Freddie was on his laptop, video-chatting online with Gibby. He still felt pretty bum about breaking up with Sam, and he wanted to talk to someone about this.

"I'm sorry man." Said Gibby.

"It's fine." Said Freddie. "Sam said it herself. We didn't really...click. And it felt kinda weird to now that I think about it."

"You two seemed to be really hitting it off." Said Gibby.

"It did seem like it." Said Freddie.

"Look, if me letting your mom know about you two affect anything-" Said Gibby.

"It's not your fault, Gib." Said Freddie. "And I know how Sam treated me. Believe me, I was in your shoes for years."

"Yeah, I know." Said Gibby. "So, what happens now?"

"I dunno." Said Freddie. "I guess we things go back to normal now?"

"So you gonna be drooling on Carly again?" Asked Gibby.

"...No..." Said Freddie. "...possibly..."

"Yeah, I thought so." Said Gibby.

"See ya Gib." Said Freddie.

"'Night Fredward." Said Gibby.

Freddie ended the call between the two, and then closed his laptop, followed by shutting off his two monitors. Freddie spun around in his chair and noticed something on his bed. He got up and walked towards his bed.

"(Great, Sam left her jacket here.)" Thought Freddie.

Sam was here for the past hour and a half, spending their time together by making out to remembering past memories and then back to making out again. He could still taste Sam's lips on his. Freddie knew Sam just left, so he thought of just waiting until day time to give Sam her jacket back. He picked her jacket up and then thought of something.

"(She could've gone to Carly's place. Guess I'll try and see if she's there.)" Freddie thought to himself again.

He proceeded to walk out of his room, very quietly walk down the stairs, and then walked out of his apartment. After that, he closed his front door, but not all the way, as he knocked on the door to Carly's home. He figured that if no one answered, then he could just walk back into his home since he didn't close the door all the way. After a few more knocks, he heard footsteps approaching the door. The door clicked and opened away from him, revealing a really groggy Spencer.

"Freddie?" Asked Spencer.

"Hey, Spence." Said Freddie. "Are you wearing footie pajamas?"

"Why are you here?" Asked Spencer, as he rubbed one of his eyes.

"Um, you think Sam's here by any chance?" Asked Freddie. "She left her jacket at my place and I figured I should give it back.

"I thought...she was staying with you." Said Spencer.

"Nah, we broke up." Said Freddie.

"Oh, sorry." Said Spencer.

"It's cool." Said Freddie. "Any, you know if Sam's here or not?"

"Probably not." Said Spencer. "But you could probably ask Carly. She's probably upstairs in her room."

Spencer opened the door fully, allowing Freddie to walk in.

"Cool, thanks." Said Freddie.

"M-hmm." Said Spencer, as he closed the door.

Spencer proceeded to walk slowly back to his room, while Freddie proceeded to walk upstairs towards Carly's room.

* * *

Once he got upstairs, he walked towards Carly's room. The door was ajar and the lights were on, but he could hear noises coming from the room. He heard Carly and heard another girl's voice in there, as well as bed-sheets, moving back and forth. As much as Freddie wanted to look, he liked Carly enough to respect her privacy, but the thought of his crush with another girl was kinda tough to think about...but also kinda hot. With that, Freddie gave in with his devilish side as he slowly walked towards the door and peeked inside Carly's room.

Freddie looked on and stared at the actions going on on Carly's bed. The back of Carly's head was visible to Freddie as he watched Carly laying on her side bobbing her head up and down in between someone's legs. Her arm was draped over someone's ass, as Freddie looked towards his right, noticing clothes scattered all around the room, specifically clothes that Carly wore earlier. Carly's back was exposed to Freddie and also her ass. As Freddie panned to the right more, he noticed a familiar blond girl's face in between Carly's legs.

Her eyes were closed as she bobbed her head up and down, much like Carly was doing to the girl. She saw one of the girl's hands on Carly's ass, squeezing one her cheeks very firmly. Both girls moaned as Freddie noticed the girl's tongue lapping up between Carly's legs, figuring out that Carly might be doing the same to the girl. Freddie's eyes widened as he processed what was going on at the moment. He covered his mouth to try not to make any noise as he watched his, technically, childhood crush in Carly Shay in bed with his ex-girlfriend, Sam Puckett, both completely naked and licking each others' pussies.

Freddie couldn't believe what he was looking at right now. If this happened earlier during their years, Freddie would've been pissed off about this, thinking that Sam would do this to Carly just to rub it in his face, making it seem like Sam was able to be in between Carly's legs while Freddie couldn't even get a kiss on the mouth from Carly. But since they've gotten older, and Freddie has dated both Carly and Sam on separate occasions for a brief time, it felt...weird to watch. Like he kinda had a problem with trying to move on from Sam, but clearly Sam moved on real quick, but at the same time, this was better than anything Freddie has ever recorded or watched. Next thing he knew, he looked down at his pants and noticed a bulge between his legs.

To stop the pain in his erection, he quietly unzipped his pants, slipped his free hand in his pants, and pulled his hard dick out of his pants through the hole of his unzipped pants. While looking at the two girls, Freddie used one of his hands to cover his crotch with Sam's jacket, and he used his other hand to slowly stroke himself. He moved his hand up and down his so-called "Freddie Jr", jerking himself off. He bit his lower lip to muffle his moans as he continued to watch the little sex show Carly and Sam were performing. Who would've thought that one of his wet dreams would come true, to see Carly and Sam doing it in real life, instead of his fantasy world. His other was to be part of the said show.

Meanwhile, Sam felt Carly's tongue pressed against her pussy lips, while Sam licked hard against her dessert, savoring every flavor and making Carly moan pretty loud. Both girls had their mouths clamped around each others' pussies to muffle their moans as they desired to make each other cum. Sam clenched onto Carly's ass, as she began to nibble on Carly's clit, while she felt Carly doing the same to her. Sam slowly opened her eyes, wanting to look at her meal, until she noticed something, or someone, in the distance. Her eyes widened as she saw at Carly's door was Freddie, with his eyes closed, possibly masturbating to her and Carly.

"FREDDIE!" Shouted Sam, as she sat up.

Freddie opened his eyes as he got out of his dream-like state, his eyes made contact with Sam's. Carly sat up as well and turned around to look at Freddie as well. Now both girls looked on as Freddie was in Carly's room with his hand between his legs.

"Sam-I, I-" Said Freddie, as he tried to gather himself.

"Freddie, what are you doing here?!" Asked Carly, as she covered her body with her arms."

"I outta beat your ass for coming in here." Said Sam, as she stood up and charged towards Freddie.

"Sam, wait-" Said Freddie.

Freddie stopped talking, as he felt Sam's arms around him, trying to strangle him. Freddie kicked and punched and scratched, doing everything he could to try to get Sam off of her, but nothing seemed to work. Carly, not wanting to watch her friends fight, decided to get up and attempted to get Sam off of Freddie. After a few failed attempts, Carly was able to break Sam away from Freddie. All three breathed heavily, as Freddie stood just a few feet away from both naked girls, who covered their own breasts and vagina with their arms.

"Freddie, why are you here?" Carly asked again.

"What's going on here?" Asked Freddie.

"Oh like you don't know." Said Sam, being sarcastic.

"Look, Freddie, we-" Said Carly.

"He doesn't need to know." Sam said as she sat down on Carly's couch.

"Clearly, I should." Said Freddie, turning his attention towards Sam. "Considering that you've clearly moved on from me just like that."

"We broke up, alright?" Asked Sam. "I don't need your approval or opinion or anything from you. And maybe I prefer pussy than dick-"

"You guys, stop, okay?" Shouted Carly towards both Sam and Freddie.

After everybody calmed down., Carly turned towards Freddie.

"Look, after you and Sam broke up, she wanted to come here." Said Carly. "She told me that you overheard my conversation with my brother, and I apologized that I ruined your guys' relationship and-"

"Carly, it wasn't your fault." Said Freddie.

"I've been telling her that-" Said Sam.

"Anyway!..." Said Carly. "...and then she told me that she's been having feelings for me and then I told her I liked her as well and...here we are now."

"...How long has this been going on?" Asked Freddie.

"It just started tonight, I swear." Said Carly. "We only shared our first kiss like ten minutes ago."

"...oh..." Said Freddie.

"Now why are you here?" Asked Sam.

"Well, you left your jacket at my place...again..." Said Freddie, as Sam snatched her jacket from Freddie's hands, thus revealing his dick to them. "...and I thought that maybe she was here, so I knocked on the door, Spencer allowed me in, and he told me if she was here, she'd probably be upstairs in Carly's room, so I walked up here and...here we are now."

"Why couldn't you just wait 'till tomorrow to give it back to me?" Asked Sam.

"Maybe I didn't wanna wait until then." Said Freddie.

"Guys, stop." Said Carly.

Carly turned towards Freddie.

"...Are you mad?" Asked Carly.

Freddie looked at Carly, who felt really guilty judging by her facial expressions, while still seeing Sam staring right at him, as she waited for an answer. After a few seconds, Freddie sighed.

"...No." Said Freddie.

"Really?" Asked Sam, as she stood up. "Am I just supposed to forget that I didn't see you masturbating to us?"

"...You...watched us?" Carly asked towards Freddie.

"Um...maybe..." Said Freddie.

"For how long?" Asked Carly.

"...A couple of minutes." Freddie responded.

"Minutes?!" Carly asked.

"My god, dude." Said Sam.

"Well, I'm so sorry that seeing two girls having sex with each other gets me off from time to time." Freddie exclaimed in a sarcastic tone.

"Wait...you liked what you saw?" Sam asked.

"Well...kinda..." Said Freddie. "I think you two are insanely attractive and hot, even though one kinda acts like a freak here and there."

"...Freddie..." Said Carly.

"Wait wait wait, just one question." Said Sam, turning her attention to Freddie. "If you were to be in bed with either Carly, me, or both, what do you choose?"

Carly turned her attention to Freddie as well, since Sam put him on the spot.

"Um..." Said Freddie. "I would've said Carly, but..."

Carly turned away to hide her face from Freddie.

"But...now since I've dated you both, and I love you both...I'll say probably say both." Freddie answered.

"Oh my god." Said Carly.

"You're not gonna tell anyone about this, are you?" Asked Sam.

"...I didn't think about that." Said Freddie. "But since you asked-"

"Please, don't say anything about this, please? For me?" Carly asked.

Freddie sighed.

"Okay..." Said Freddie.

"Why does that always work-?" Asked Sam.

"But..." Said Freddie. "...but...um..."

Both girls noticed that Freddie looked down towards his dick, still big and hard from watching the two.

"Are you serious?" Asked Sam.

"Sam..." Said Carly.

"What?" Asked Sam. "So he gets to join on our fun just he won't bust us?"

"Um..." Said Carly.

She then turned to look at Freddie.

"If we...let you join us...you promise not to tell anyone?" Asked Carly.

"I promise." Said Freddie, raising his hands up as if he were to surrender.

"Well..." Said Carly, as she stopped talking to look at Freddie's dick along with Sam.

Carly hasn't seen a dick before, at least not in person instead of a computer screen. Sam on the other hand...well...Anyway, to see Freddie's cock was both weird...but at the same time, it looked nice. Who would've thought their nerdy tech producer had a nice cock. And pretty big as well. After looking down at Freddie's crotch for a bit, they then looked at each other.

"...It is a nice looking dick." Said Carly.

Sam looked at it one more time, before looking back at Carly.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Sam.

Both girls then looked at Freddie.

"So...is that a yes?" Asked Freddie.

Both girls looked at each other one more time, before looking back at Freddie, this time with smiles on their faces.

"Close the door." Said Carly.

"Lock it too." Said Sam.

Freddie began to smile back, as he did what it was told. After that, he walked back to Carly and Sam, as the girls approached him. With all three standing a couple of inches away from each other, specifically, Freddie standing in between the two girls, both Carly and Sam moved one of their hands down to Freddie's cock, as both began to stroke it. Freddie moaned slightly, as he felt both girls' soft hands wrapped around his cock.

"Where has this been all my life?" Asked Sam.

"Maybe if you spent your time dating me instead of torturing me, you would've noticed." Said Freddie.

"I guess so." Said Sam.

"You two are so cute." Said Carly.

She leaned into Sam to kiss her. Freddie watched as the two girls began to make out while simultaneously getting him off. After a few seconds, Carly broke their kiss and turned towards Freddie, who clearly enjoyed what he just saw. Carly smiled at Freddie, who in return smiled back.

"Come here." Said Carly.

Carly leaned in towards Freddie and pressed her lips against Freddie in a soft kiss. Freddie felt like he was on Cloud Nine as got to kiss Carly since after they broke up a while back. After a few seconds, Carly broke their kiss and leaned back. Freddie rubbed his lips together, tasting Carly's lips for the first time in a while.

"Aw, Freddie finally got a kiss from Carly." Said Sam.

"Stop." Said Freddie, as Carly giggled.

Carly then moved her hands to the back of Freddie and Sam's heads. The two looked at each other and smiled as Carly pushed them into a kiss. Carly smiled as she once again got Sam and Freddie to kiss one another. After everybody got a kiss from everyone, Carly and Sam focused back on Freddie's cock, noticing that he grew and got more hard. Both girls could now wrap their hands around his cock and his head could still be visible, which is exactly what they did.

"You like this, don't you?" Asked Carly.

"...maybe..." Said Freddie.

"Tell us how much you like it." Said Sam.

"Sam." Said Carly.

"What? I wanna hear him beg." Said Sam.

Sam began to stroke Freddie's dick faster, basically forcing Carly to do the same. They looked up at Freddie, trying not to open his mouth. After a few seconds, he gave in.

"Oh, I like it a lot." Moaned Freddie. "I like it so much."

"You want us to do something else?" Carly asked.

"Um, ugh, I want your mouths on my cock." Moaned Freddie.

Both girls giggled before dropping to their knees. They looked on at Freddie's rock hard cock now up close and personal.

"I haven't had a dick in my mouth before." Said Carly.

"I guess we'll learn together." Said Sam.

"You first." Said Carly.

Both girls looked up at Freddie, noticing that he didn't mind who he felt first. After that, Sam removed her hand from Freddie's cock, allowing Carly to move her hand more up and down Freddie's shaft. Sam then leaned her head in towards his crotch. As her mouth was about the same level as Freddie's head, Sam looked up at Freddie as she opened her mouth and felt Freddie's head in her lips.

Freddie looked down as he was getting his first blowjob by Sam as well as being jerked off by Carly. She looked towards Sam, watching her bob her head, taking most of Freddie's dick in and out her mouth. Sam moaned at how good Freddie tasted in her mouth, practically begging for more. Carly took her hand of Freddie's shaft and looked up at him, noticing that he was sweating.

"You can take your shirt off." Said Carly, smiling up at him.

Freddie smiled back, as he proceeded to take off his plaid shirt, revealing his nice six-pack and pecks to both girls. As Freddie dropped his shirt to the floor, Carly looked towards Sam and noticed that Sam closed her eyes and was able to get all of Freddie's dick down in her mouth. She looked on in awe as she saw Sam's lower lip touch his balls and heard gagging coming from Sam. After a few seconds, Sam took Freddie's dick out of her mouth, Sam breathing heavily and leaving her saliva all over. Sam opened her eyes and looked up at Freddie.

"Dang Fredward." Said Sam. "When did...you get so strong?"

"Same time...the voice got lower." Said Freddie.

"You took all of that in your mouth?" Asked Carly.

"Try it." Said Sam, as she grabbed Freddie's dick and moved it towards Carly's face.

It was now Carly's turn to blow him, as she wrapped her lips around Freddie's head and leaned in closer. Carly began to bob her head to the rhythm of Sam's hand now jerking Freddie off, as they worked together to pleasure him. Freddie moaned, letting them know that he liked it. Carly enjoyed the taste of both of Sam's saliva and Freddie's dick, as she went to take in more. Sam then got her hand off of Freddie's shaft and moved one of her hands the back of Carly's head and pushed her head in more, Carly gagging on Freddie's cock as he now felt his balls on her chin.

Carly felt a mixture of pain and pleasure as she deepthroated Freddie, but overall, she liked it. As Sam allowed Carly to take Freddie's dick out of her mouth, she turned towards Sam as both girls leaned towards each other. Freddie watched as the two girls shared a sloppy wet kiss, with saliva going down their mouths and their hands stroking his saliva-covered cock.

"Wow, you two are so hot." Freddie moaned.

Both girls giggled before breaking their kiss to look at him.

"Shut up Fredward." Said Sam, before going back to sucking on his cock.

"Thanks, Freddie." Said Carly, as she went back to stroking his dick.

Freddie moved his hands to the back of Carly and Sam's necks as the girls continued this pattern of one sucking Freddie off while the other jerked him, and then switching jobs and back, also taking a break here and there to make out. Freddie looked on, as Carly and Sam pleasured his cock at the cost of him making a mess in their mouths. Once it was Carly's turn to give Freddie a blowjob, Sam stood up and began to make out with Freddie. Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck and felt his arm around his waist, as they touched tongues for the first time. Carly looked on with a dick in her mouth, being really turned on by her best girl-friend and boy-friend making out in front of her.

"Let's move this to my bed." Said Carly, after taking Freddie's cock out of her mouth.

Carly stood up and wiped her mouth, as both Sam and Freddie nodded in agreement. She took one of Sam's and Freddie's hands into her own as she led both of them to her bed. Once they got there, Freddie sat down on the bed, Carly went back to going down on Freddie, while Sam sat down next to Freddie to make out with him some more. Carly spitted on Freddie's dick before stroking her hand up and down in circular motions, as well as bobbing her head. She looked up and watched Freddie caress Sam's breasts as they passionately kissed.

After a few seconds, Sam broke her kiss with Freddie, and then pushed him down on the bed. Carly looked on as Sam straddling on top of Freddie, getting a nice view of Sam's ass and pussy while jerking and sucking Freddie's dick. Sam leaned down and proceed to kiss Freddie some more. Sam felt Freddie's hands all over her breasts and between her legs. Sam broke her kiss with Freddie and held his face with her hands, staring right into his eyes filled with lust.

"You want my pussy, Freddie?" Asked Sam.

"Yes." Moaned Freddie.

Sam pushed Freddie back down and then turned around to face Carly. She then straddled over Freddie's face, feeling his mouth and tongue over his pussy. Carly stared right into Sam's eyes while continuing to blow Freddie as Sam moaned at the feeling of Freddie eating her out. Sam then turned her head to look at Freddie's face.

"Yes, Freddie. Take all my ass." Moaned Sam.

Sam then moved her hand behind Freddie's head and decided to push his head in her pussy even more.

"Fuck yeah Freddie, lick my pussy." Moaned Sam.

Carly watched on as Sam pushed Freddie in her ass, basically against his will, but Freddie continued to eat up. Sam then began to grind against Freddie's face, feeling his tongue up and down along her pussy. She began to grind more forward, as she then felt Freddie's tongue hit her asshole. She liked how that felt, and she wanted to feel it more.

"Eat my ass, Freddie," Sam demanded.

She rubbed her ass against Freddie even more, feeling Freddie's mouth against her pussy and ass. As Freddie continued to lap up Sam like a good slutboy, she looked on back at Carly, who had an easier time deepthroating Freddie from the number of times she's been doing it. Not wanting to leave Carly out, Sam felt eager to eat something. Carly opened her eyes after taking Freddie's cock out of her mouth to see Sam motioning her hand towards her. Carly smiled as she climbed up on the bed. She crawled towards Sam as their tongues touched one another before capturing each others' lips.

"Mm, I want your pussy." Moaned Sam in between kisses

Carly broke her kiss and proceeded to stand up on her bed. She then moved towards Sam, as Sam leaned in closer to eat Carly out. She moaned and looked down at Sam, staring her dead in the eyes as she felt Sam nibbling on her clit again as well as flicking her tongue against her pussy lips. Sam used her other hand to part Carly's lower mouth to dart her tongue inside Carly's vagina.

"Oh god." Moaned Carly, as she grabbed Sam by the back of her head and began to grind against her face.

Freddie could hear both girls moaning as he took on Sam's pussy and ass. Sam constantly moaned into Carly's pussy as she continued lapping at her pussy like a cat. Carly enjoyed the view of Sam eating her out and Freddie's face in Sam's amazing ass. Minutes pass by, and Carly and Sam found themselves getting close. Carly's legs started to get weak from standing, so Sam moved her free arm around Carly's legs to hold her and keep her from falling. Carly bit her lower lip, finding herself getting closer and closer.

Meanwhile, Sam got off of Freddie's face and moved her hand from her head to her crotch, as she then proceeded to rub her pussy very vigorously. Freddie looked on at Sam rubbing herself while she shook her face back and forth between Carly's legs. After a few more moans, Carly screamed into her hand, as she began to orgasm, her streams of cum shooting out of her vagina into the waiting mouth of Sam Puckett. At the same time, Sam screamed into Carly's pussy, as she squirted over the waiting face of Freddie Benson. Freddie closed his eyes as his mouth, chin, and neck were soaked due to Sam's pussy juice.

Sam laid over on her side next to Freddie, helping Carly down as well. Carly then crawled over Freddie and lapped up Sam's cum around his face before kissing him on his mouth. Everyone began to breathe heavily as they started their little kissing pattern, from Carly and Freddie to Carly and Sam, then to Sam and Freddie, and back. After that, they all crawled more onto Carly's bed. Now that everyone was on her bed, Freddie laid back on of Carly's pillows as he allowed Carly to lean down and peck his lips numerous times, much like they kissed before they started dating.

Sam enjoyed what she watched from her view, as she found Carly and Freddie to be amazing kissers. Sam then looked down towards Freddie's body and noticed his dick still hard. It was now Sam's turn with his cock, so she crawled and proceeded to take off Freddie's pants, along with his briefs. After that, Carly and Freddie looked on to see Sam hovering right over Freddie's cock. Freddie nodded and smirked, as Sam lowered herself down.

Carly crawled over towards Sam to kiss her. Sam moaned in her mouth, as she felt Freddie's dick enter her slick entrance. Carly broke their kiss and looked on, as Sam moved her hands on Freddie's shoulders and proceeded to ride on Freddie's cock. She slowly moved up and down, easing herself into some sort of rhythm. As she continued to ride Freddie, she began to bounce more and more on Freddie's dick, her ass jiggled as she smacked against Freddie's thighs.

"Oh fuck yeah." Moaned Sam.

She bit her lower lip as she prevented Freddie's arms from moving with her hands on Freddie's shoulders. The two looked at each other, breathing heavily and moaning, as Freddie felt Sam's inner folds slide up and down his cock. Carly, feeling left out again, watched Sam's bubble butt bounce up and down on Freddie. Feeling hungry again, she leaned forward towards Sam's ass. Sam began to moan more and turned around to see Carly's face between her cheeks, looking up at her as she began to eat out her ass. Muffled cries of "fuck" and "yes" could be heard from Sam, as she moved one of her hands behind Carly's head and proceeded to twerk her ass on Freddie's cock and against Carly's face.

Carly had her hands on each of Sam's cheeks as she spitted and licked all over Sam's asshole. Freddie could do nothing but watch, as Sam hovered over her and moaned in his face as she continued to ride on his dick. Sam felt in control, practically forcing Carly to eat her ass while forcing Freddie to watch her bounce on him. After a few hot minutes, Carly got Sam's hand off of her, her slick tongue pulling out of Sam's somewhat gaping anus. She then got off the bed, as Sam looked on.

"I'll be right back." Said Carly.

"Where are you-?" Asked Freddie, only to be stopped by Sam's lips on his.

"Don't you worry about Carly now." Sam ordered after their kiss.

Freddie looked on Sam now started to thrust against Freddie's cock, Sam basically fucking him. She arched her head back and moaned, as she took all of Freddie's dick in and out of her after each powerful thrust after another. Suddenly, Sam felt something touch one of her butt cheeks. As Sam calmed down with her thrusts, she turned behind her, smirking at what she saw. Freddie looked on as well by tilting his head to the side, his eyes widened at what he saw.

Carly stood there with her hands on her hips, with a big plastic cock shown in between her legs. The cock was slightly bigger than Freddie's and had more girth to it as well. Both Sam and Freddie looked on, as Carly stood there wearing a strap-on. She smiled and crawled back onto the bed.

"Dang Carly, where'd you get that?" Moaned Sam.

"I bought this a couple of weeks ago." Said Carly. "I haven't been able to use this, other than myself, so I figured this would be a good time.

Sam watched, as she saw Carly positioned her dildo, aiming it right at Sam's ass. She smiled and looked up at Carly.

"What are you waiting for?" Teased Sam.

Carly smiled, before spitting on the dildo and rubbing her spit around it with her hand. She then leaned forward to kiss Sam. As their lips touched, Sam gasped and moaned into Carly's mouth, as she felt her plastic dildo penetrate inside her ass. Sam moved one of her hands behind Carly, as she pushed Carly towards her more. Sam broke their kiss and moaned loudly as she felt Carly's thighs against her ass, her dildo now further inside her ass. Sam continued to jiggle her ass, now twerking against two big cocks that were in her.

"Oh fuck, fuck me, oh my god." Sam moaned.

Carly rested her hands on Sam's ass, as she continued to twerk her ass on both dicks. Sam moved her hands on top of Freddie's upper arms, only allowing Freddie to move his hands up to Sam's arms. Sam arched her back as well as her head back, allowing Carly to cover Sam's mouth to muffle her cries and moans. Sam was on the brink of crying, not being able to feel this amount of pleasure in her life. Sam began dripping onto Freddie's cock, finding herself getting close.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum." Moaned Sam.

"Ugh, me too." Moaned Freddie.

Sam humped Freddie some more, before sliding off of Freddie's cock. Carly wrapped her arms around Sam and pecked at Sam's neck, while Sam moved one of her hands down pressing it against Freddie's hard cock. She then used her other hand to rub herself rapidly again. Carly began to slightly thrust her dildo in and out of Sam's ass, causing Sam to cry for pleasure more. Sam shook her hands faster and faster, one on Freddie's cock and the other on herself.

"Fuck!" Screamed Sam.

Her body began to twitch, as she squirted all over Freddie's dick and on Carly's bed. Freddie covered his mouth and moaned loudly, as he came, shooting white streams of his cum up to his torso. Sam cried more, letting her pleasure out and out more. After the mess Freddie and Sam caused on themselves and on Carly's bed, Sam fell down on Carly's bed next to Freddie. While Sam moved up to make out with Freddie some more, Carly enjoyed her mixture of Sam and Freddie's cum on his dick.

Carly looked on as Freddie and Sam enjoyed one another, kissing and rubbing each other as if they were still a couple. Sam and Freddie then broke their kiss, breathing heavily, Freddie also moaning slightly to Carly blowing him again.

"Wow, this was fun." Moaned Freddie.

"Oh, you're not done." Said Sam, before lapping up Freddie's cum on his torso with her tongue.

"Huh?" Freddie asked.

Carly gulped as she pulled Freddie's cock out of her mouth, getting both of their attention.

"You didn't fuck me yet." Said Carly, her hand still wrapped around Freddie's dick.

Sam then crawled towards Sam.

"And you haven't had your ass fucked yet." Said Sam, before pulling Carly into another kiss.

After their kiss, Carly crawled up towards Freddie and began to make out with him. Carly slid her arms under Freddie's neck and wrapped her arms around him, while Freddie held Carly's hips. As they passionately kissed one another, Sam took Freddie's dick in her mouth as she undid Carly's strap-on. Once she got Carly's strap-on off of her, she took Freddie out of her mouth and began to put Carly's strap-on on her. Carly grinded against Freddie's body, feeling the tip of his dick hitting her pussy when she felt Sam's hands on her ass.

Carly broke her kiss and turned around to see Sam rubbing her dildo against her ass. She bit her lip and smirked at her, with Sam smiling back at her.

"You better eat my ass before you fuck me, Samantha." Carly demanded.

"You dirty girl." Said Sam, as she leaned forward to kiss Carly.

After their kiss, Carly leaned back down to Freddie, as Sam left trails of her kiss down from Carly's neck to her back and stopped when she reached her ass. As Carly locked lips with Freddie again, she felt Sam's hands on her ass again, spreading her cheeks. Carly moaned towards Freddie, as she felt Sam eating out her ass, as she wanted her to. Carly felt Sam shake her head back and forth, savoring the taste of Carly's bum. Carly responded by shaking her ass against Sam's face.

As Sam licked Carly's ass and jerked Freddie off, she then backed away from Carly's behind, smacking her ass a few times, causing Carly to yelp and squeal towards Freddie. She then took Freddie's dick and moved Carly's ass down. Both Freddie and Carly gasped, as Carly backed down on Freddie's penis, slowly taking it all inside her pussy. Sam then lubed up her dildo with her spit before slowly pushing it towards Carly's asshole. Carly broke her kiss with Freddie and moaned, as she felt two dicks now inside her.

Both Freddie and Sam began to thrust at the same time, as Carly felt both cocks go out and then back in at the same slow rhythm. Carly cried in pleasure, and Freddie noticed tears rolling down her cheeks. Feeling concerned, since tears didn't fall down Sam's cheeks when she got DP'd, Freddie then moved one of his hands to wipe Carly's tears. Sam did the same, feeling concerned about her friend.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked.

"We can stop if you want." Said Sam.

"No, I'm fine." Said Carly, sniffing a few times. "Just fuck me. Both of you..."

She had one hand on Freddie's chest, while her other hand was on Sam's cheek.

"I want both your cocks." Carly pleaded.

Sam looked down at Freddie, as they both smirked at one another.

"You heard her." Said Freddie, motioned his head towards Carly.

Carly smiled down at him before looking up at Sam.

"Let's." Said Sam.

She pushed Carly down to Freddie as she began to thrust her cock up Carly's ass. Once Sam pulled back, Freddie began to thrust his dick up Carly's pussy. As the two alternated their thrusts, Carly made out with Freddie some more, attempting to muffle her moans and cries. Sam laid down on Carly's back, pressing her hands down on Carly's bed, while Freddie moved her hands up around Sam's back, holding her and Carly in place. Carly was now pinned between Sam and Freddie as they both fucked her with their dicks.

Carly felt Sam and Freddie's lips and tongue all over her neck after she broke off her kiss with Freddie. Carly moaned into one of the pillows of her bed, as she made love with both her two friends. Carly cried and moaned and yelled out her pleasures, as she felt her pussy and ass being utterly destroyed. Who knew that her two friends could give her the best fucking she's ever had in her entire life.

"You like it when we both fuck you?" Whispered Sam towards Carly.

"Yes yes yes!" Moaned Carly. "Oh, don't stop, don't stop!"

Sam continued her actions, while Freddie began thrusting faster and harder towards Carly. She moaned louder due to his actions, as Sam and Freddie fucked Carly in different speeds, feeling Freddie's balls smacking against her. Carly couldn't help herself from arching her head back and moaning loudly. Sam moved her hand up to cover Carly's mouth, as she got Freddie's dick wetter and wetter.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming." Moaned Carly.

Carly felt their dicks thrusting faster and faster, pumping in and out of her in a much swifter pace. Carly rolled her eyes back and struggled to breathe. Sam kissed Carly hard on her mouth as Carly screamed into Sam's, as she got off of Freddie's cock and squirted all over his lap. As Carly twitched while she came and Sam had her cock shoved deep into Carly's ass, Freddie began to stroke himself fast, as he felt another orgasm coming.

"I'm gonna cum." Moaned Freddie, as he began to thrust up his hand.

Sam pulled out of Carly, as both girls moved down towards Freddie's cock. They opened their mouths. Freddie looked up as and yelled, unleashing his load of semen into Carly and Sam's mouths, as well as cumming all over their faces. After Freddie was done, he relaxed and laid back down and looked on as Carly and Sam worked on each other, lapping up Freddie's cum off of each other's faces. Soon, they began to passionately kiss one another, sharing Freddie's cum in each other's mouths.

After they swallowed their loads of cum, they crawled up to Freddie, laying beside him. Freddie went to kiss Carly slowly and passionately in front of Sam before giving Sam the same pleasure in front of Carly. Then Carly would kiss Sam in front of Freddie, as they all continued this pattern. After a couple of minutes of making out, they all laid down on Carly's bed, with Freddie in between the two girls. They all breathed heavily as they looked at each other seductively.

"Now...you're done." Said Sam.

"...I love you both." Said Freddie, looking at Sam first and then Carly.

Carly looked at Sam, as they smiled at each other. They then smiled down at Freddie.

"I love you too Freddie." Said Carly, looking at Sam right afterwards.

"I already told him that." Said Sam.

Carly turned out the lights in her room, as both girls pecked Freddie's cheeks before they laid down on him. Freddie pulled the sheets over everyone as he drifted off to sleep, living off his dream with both girls in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is something you enjoy, I'd love it if you were to subscribe to me and to add kudos to this story, especially if you liked this.
> 
> Also, if you'd like, bookmark this story so you can come back to this, if you'd like.
> 
> One more thing; consider to leave comments on either this story and/or suggestions on what I should do next.
> 
> After all, this was...something.
> 
> With that being said, see you next time.


End file.
